


you're a loaded gun (there's nowhere to run)

by bapaldeul



Series: we shared a moment that will last till the end [8]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, alternative universe - mafia and gangs, mostly fluff... i hope, some tension because daniel is annoying and jihoon is a brat, some violence, undercover mafia! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bapaldeul/pseuds/bapaldeul
Summary: in their relationship trapped in constant power play, the loser is not the one that walks into the trap - it is the one who falls first. but for jihoon, daniel doesn't think he would mind falling a thousand times at alla police/mafia undercover au





	1. crossword puzzles

**Author's Note:**

> my summary skills are actually the worst...
> 
> still i really hope you all enjoy this new read while i disappear to prepare for my exams. i'll be back end august with a new fic for @nielwink_ss
> 
> for now, happy reading! <3

“Thanks to detective Park Jihoon and his impressive team, the serial killings of the red-ribbon murderer has officially been solved and justice has been served. It wasn’t an easy task, especially for someone just starting his journey as a detective – but he’s proven to be one of our unit’s most capable detective,” Hwang Minhyun ends his speech with a dashing smile as charming as the way his uniform fits his frame nicely, Jihoon tells himself internally.

 

If it weren’t for _someone’s_ eyes boring into the side of his face he would have been drooling over his captain right now. Still, Jihoon ignores the stare and stands up when the team claps for him.

 

“Thank you, Captain. I just did what I had to,” Jihoon smiles, fanboying and dying a little inside when Captain Hwang smiles at his humility. “It wasn’t just all me, really. My team and I worked together and caught these criminals. They deserve just as much credit as I do.”

 

“Lame!” someone chimes in, spoiling Jihoon’s moment, and _of course_ it has to belong to the same person who has been death glaring at Jihoon ever since this meeting started.

 

Next to Jihoon sits Kang Daniel – to others, a great friend, colleague and all around skilful detective who only holds the highest number of arrests in their precinct.

 

To Jihoon – _a pest._

 

“I gave him the clue to solving the case,” Daniel shrugs as the other members start to take interest in this new information. “It was a no brainer, if you ask me. But hey, good job, _rookie_. You take my instructions really well – after all, it is I who told you where and when the next killing would take place.”

 

The meeting room explodes into good-humoured chatter and even Captain Hwang smiles knowingly at Kang Daniel’s arrogance. Even though Jihoon knows _he_ has a right to be cocky, that doesn’t mean he has to be a jerk and take away all his credit.

 

Then again, feeling sorry for himself has never been Jihoon’s forte.

 

“Wrong,” Jihoon challenges, smiling when Daniel’s very own smug smile drops. “You did know where and when the murders would take place next – because I found that out myself and you are great at eavesdropping into my conversations with the Captain. But you didn’t know _who_ the murderer was, no matter how hard you tried. Isn’t that why _you_ gave up this case two years ago?”

 

Jihoon does an internal dance when he knows he’s won.

 

“Keep up, _Kang_ ,” Jihoon concludes, making sure to emphasize his name because he knows it drives the other man crazy. “It looks like _this rookie’s_ about to close all your cases instead.”

 

People start to holler and Jihoon exits the meeting room in triumph. Even Captain Hwang gives him an encouraging squeeze on his shoulder when he passes Jihoon’s desk. The look that Kang Daniel gives him from opposite is more than enough to feel like he’s won today’s battles.

 

But today’s battles only last today – Jihoon knows he will have to pay later on.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m going to make him pay,” Daniel swears under his breath as he watches Park Jihoon sashay out of the meeting room and plop his butt down onto his chair.

 

“Relax, man,” Jaehwan says, still reeling in from laughing too hard because according to Jaehwan, Daniel _“just got burnt by the new rookie”._ It seems like the closing of this cold case has lead the new detective to become full of himself and Daniel will not allow for that to happen.

 

It’s drawing too much attention.

 

“Besides, he’s right about everything,” Jaehwan adds, much to the distaste of Daniel. His eyes never leave Park Jihoon, even for a second. He watches even as Captain Hwang Minhyun strides over to Jihoon in confident, wide steps.

 

“You gave that case up because there were absolutely no leads for you to follow,” Jaehwan says, taking Daniel’s silence as a sign to continue. “He’s good, and he’s got a nice face. Wouldn’t you love to just gobble up that pretty little face of his? I know I would.”

 

Daniel slams his fist on the table and it shakes, visibly scaring Jaehwan.

 

“That’s fucked up. Don’t talk about him like that.”

 

Because Park Jihoon is Kang Daniel’s – and no one, absolutely no one gets to talk about Jihoon like that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel swivels around in his chair for the fifth time that minute. Jihoon appears to remain unfazed as his eyes are glued to the computer in front of him. Daniel’s guessing he’s rushing his last-minute paper work to make the cut and go home on time.

 

Well, he’s not going to let that happen.

 

“Jihoon ah, come over here.”

 

When Jihoon doesn’t respond, Daniel frowns. The other boy just keeps typing furiously on his computer. Daniel doesn’t get it – the boy hates paperwork, there is no way he would actually be this dedicated to handing in a stupid report.

 

“Come here, Jihoon,” Daniel repeats.

 

“What do you want,” Jihoon finally mutters, eyes never leaving the screen. As the new rookie of the precinct, Park Jihoon is an unexpectedly hard nut to crack. Ever since he’s entered the precinct, (and into Kang Daniel’s life), he’s never been easy to order around like all the other newbies.

 

Back then, and even now.

 

Daehwi got ordered around once by Daniel too, but now he’s way too grown up and sassy for Daniel to ask him to make coffee. (He once spiked Daniel’s drinks with laxatives when the other man wouldn’t get up from his chair to make himself a cup of instant coffee – _never again_.)

 

“Please come over here I have something important to show you,” Daniel says very seriously.

 

Jihoon finally lets out a long sigh and pushes his chair back.

 

“What is it?” he asks, “If it’s the crossword puzzle you’ve been working on the past week and haven’t been doing any of your work that you need help with I swear to God I will- oh my god, it’s the crossword puzzle.”

 

Daniel’s grins in his small victory against the other boy.

 

He loves pissing Jihoon off, lavishes in it, to be honest.

 

“I can’t find the word ‘cocky rookie’ anywhere,” Daniel fake pouts.

 

Jihoon just bends over to scrutinize the puzzle.

 

Daniel knows he’s already lost. Not only does Jihoon rile him up by being one of their precinct’s most impressive detectives ever, he’s fucking _irresistible_. Daniel thinks he catches a hint of cologne when his face is met with Jihoon’s.

 

Jihoon never, ever, backs down when it comes to Daniel.

 

“It’s here, _honey_ ,” Jihoon smirks at the use of pet names. “Right next to ‘sore loser’.”

 

Damn it, he’s lost again. He’s always losing when it comes to Jihoon.

 

Maybe he knows it’s because he’ll never actually have him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Jihoon hyung!” Daehwi catches Jihoon when he’s packing his bags. He’s done for the day – even handed in the paperwork to Captain Hwang just before 6pm. He hates paperwork so much.

 

Even after an exhausting day of work, their precinct’s assistant never fails to perk up his day.

 

“We’re all going out for drinks tonight. You should really come with us, it’ll be so fun. We can celebrate you closing your first ever major case too!”

 

“Ah- I’m afraid I-“

 

“Come on, Jihoon,” Jaehwan taunts from a few table away. “You’re going to bail on us again? Is it because you’re a terrible drunk? Relax, you’re really not alone in _that_ journey. You should see Captain Hwang after one glass of bear – priceless. The night only goes uphill from there.”

 

Jihoon forces a laugh as he struggles to pack his last few items.

 

“Kim Jaehwan, this is a professional workplace,” an authoritative voice echoes throughout the room and Jaehwan immediately puts his legs down from the table, as if being reprimanded by a school teacher. It’s a tickling sight to behold. “I do not expect you to be commenting on my drinking habits when you have some leads to check up on.”

 

“Aw, Cap! Can’t I follow up on those tomorrow? I really want to go to the party.”

 

“It is not a party,” Captain Hwang debunks Jaehwan’s logic immediately and very, very professionally. Jihoon saves the mental image of Captain Hwang in his mind right now next to many others. “It is a bonding session for the precinct. Speaking of which, Jihoon, you should join us.”

 

“I would love to, Captain, really. But I need to rush home to my mother – she’s calling for me.”

 

Jihoon tips his head down slightly as a form of apology.

 

“That’s a real shame, Jihoon,” Captain Hwang smiles sadly but nods his head in acknowledgement. “Do join us next time, though. We’re really happy to have you join us, just know that you’re welcome anytime.”

 

Jihoon’s heart aches. But he stands strong against his conflicting feelings.

 

“A real shame,” a voice says from behind. “What- is “mother” code word for something else?”

 

And the moment is spoiled.

 

“I’ll definitely be there to take pictures and videos and use them as blackmail in the future,” Daniel smiles as he volunteers his presence in the after-work party. “Such a shame Jihoonie couldn’t be there – I _really_ would like to see you get drunk.”

 

“I’m sure _that’s_ code for something really inappropriate that you did not mean,” Jonghyun, Jihoon’s sergeant jumps in to save Jihoon from slicing Daniel’s tongue off. “Let it go, Daniel. Jihoon, do whatever you have to do.”

 

“Thanks, Sarge,” Jihoon says.

 

He can always count on Jonghyun to save the day.

 

“Seriously though, you don’t want to come along?” Kang Daniel, for some unexplained reason, follows Jihoon to the lift and doesn’t want to go. He drops all his jokes and for the first time, Jihoon thinks he sees the real Kang Daniel. “I promise I won’t take pictures or videos.”

 

“It’s not about the blackmail,” Jihoon rolls his eyes. “You can drink on behalf of me, then.”

 

“You bet I will,” Daniel grins, then drops his smile when Jihoon removes his detective jacket, revealing everything underneath.

 

“Where the hell are you going in _those_?”

 

Jihoon relishes in Daniel’s dark eyes scrutinizing him from head to toe. With Daniel, he’s always winning.

 

“What?” Jihoon feigns ignorance as he steps into the lift; watching as Daniel’s confused expression turns into anger.

 

“Park Jihoon I know you heard me- just answer me-!”

 

The lift doors close just in time. Jihoon chuckles as his phone starts to explode with uncountable phone calls and messages. And this is just the beginning; after all, the night is still young.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel is still fuming after his third glass of beer. He knows Minhyun is on his second glass of beer and things are about to get wild real soon, but he really cannot bear to have fun especially when all of his text messages and calls have been ignored by a certain someone.

 

He closes his eyes but cannot seem to wipe away the image of Park Jihoon in _that_ low button-down shirt. Jihoon’s milky skin is a stark contrast to his dark brown hair; and Daniel knows he is absolutely under Jihoon’s reign when he’d spotted a dark purple bruise near the boy’s collarbone which he’d somehow attempted to cover with foundation.

 

Daniel can’t take this any longer – he needs to hit the hard liquor.

 

“Woah, you know we have work tomorrow, right?” Jaehwan chuckles nervously when he sees the bartender replace Daniel’s beer glass with a whiskey glass. “I know you’re no lightweight but this is-“

 

“Lay off on me and go flirt with someone or something,” Daniel growls.

 

“Why the long face?” Jaehwan probes anyway. “Something bothering you?”

 

“Obviously,” Daniel shrugs. “You know, Jaehwan, I don’t really want to talk about it.”

 

“Alright, detective,” Jaehwan holds up his hands in mock surrender, one butt cheek already off the chair as he lays eyes on a lady that struts past them. “Don’t get too wasted, I’m not driving your sorry ass home.”

 

He’s gone as quickly as the wind.

 

Someone replaces Jaehwan’s spot quickly.

 

“Captain,” Daniel attempts to smile in front of his superior.

 

Captain Hwang already has a loopy smile on his face when he plops down beside Daniel. This must mean that he’s either on his third beer, or worse. Daniel would love to whip out his phone right now, but he simply does not feel like he is in the mood.

 

“We’re outside of work, just call me Minhyun,” the man dismisses Daniel. “So, any reason why you are hitting the hard liquor when you have a full day of work tomorrow?”

 

“Because unlike you, Minhyun, I have a great tolerance for alcohol.”

 

“And I have a great tolerance for annoying people, yet I have allowed Jaehwan to stay as a detective in our precinct for three years. Just because I can do it, doesn’t mean I will,” Minhyun smiles.

 

Even when he is drunk, his logic never ever betrays him.

 

Hwang Minhyun baffles Daniel sometimes.

 

“Tell me, I probably won’t remember anything by tomorrow,” Minhyun admits. “It sucks to see your usually smiling face look so down. Who made our best detective so sad?”

 

“So, without Jihoon here you’ll call me your best detective?” Daniel taunts.

 

He expects Minhyun to take his words in good stride and laugh it off, but the other man just smiles knowingly, “So, this is about Jihoon, huh? He’s cute, isn’t he?”

 

God, Jihoon would kill to hear this.

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Daniel answers nervously.

 

“This,” Minhyun waves his hands in the air as he struggles to find the words. “ _Game_. That you two are playing, it’s very dangerous.”

 

Daniel raises an eyebrow.

 

“Flirting in the workplace,” Minhyun slurs. “Is strictly prohibited. As your Captain, I am inclined to tell you that you, Kang Daniel - should just go for it.”

 

“What?” Daniel chokes.

 

“Enough of being childish with your feelings, Niel,” Minhyun shakes his head. “You know you like Jihoon because he is cute, and he stands up to you. He dishes out the best “ _burns_ ” and I can see that you care for him a lot. Save us all and just confess your feelings to him.”

 

Hwang Minhyun is so drunk. After work parties are the best.

 

“Which is why I am doing you two a favour and putting you on a case together,” Minhyun smiles like this is the best idea he’s even gotten in a while. “It’s not official yet but it will be tomorrow when I announce it to the precinct.”

 

“I don’t understand, I still have a few open cases of my own-“ Daniel protests.

 

“Shh,” Minhyun puts a finger to Daniel’s lips. “You’re my best detectives. I need you two on a team together, no takebacks. Have a great night and don’t drink too much. I’ll see you if I see you. Toodles!”

 

Without another word, Minhyun slips into the dark.

 

Daniel downs his whiskey, and then receives a text message from an unknown number.

 

His face grows hot immediately when he opens the conspicuous message. Just when Daniel tries to find some way to save the image forever, the message deletes itself and so does the number. He clenches the phone tightly in his arm as he swears under his breath and demands for another pour of their strongest liquor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon takes in the smell of luxury for the first time in three months. It is not exactly pleasing but it is home – the smell of very strong alcohol and cologne being mixed together with heat radiating off the bodies of everyone in this bar.

 

Security recognises him, smiles and lets him in ahead of other people without even being checked.

 

“Where are they?” Jihoon asks the familiar face at the bar – Guanlin, a mixologist they’d hired last year. The boy looks as youthful as ever and as much as Jihoon would like to catch up with him, he has other matters to attend to.

 

“VIP room three,” Guanlin whispers into Jihoon’s ear.

 

“Thank you, Guanlin,” Jihoon smiles.

 

“I’ve missed you, hyung,” Guanlin pouts as Jihoon walks away. “Can I make you a drink?”

 

“Sure,” Jihoon nods. “Send it up, okay?”

 

The boy grins excitedly and immediately gets to work behind the bar. Jihoon takes a glance over the club, where some small groups of men in expensive suits and ladies with extravagant dresses are being served. Not much exciting is going on, so Jihoon strides upstairs.

 

There is boisterous laughter and the frequent clanking of glasses coming from one room in particular. Jihoon just smiles – it feels good to be home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“The man of the evening! The prince who has finally decided to grace us with his presence! South Korea’s newest best detective – give it up for Park Jihoon!”

 

Jihoon just grins shyly as he takes the empty seat left around the table. They cue the waiters and waitresses to leave as the laughter and clapping dies down.

 

“Shut up, Seongwoo hyung,” Jihoon mumbles, although thoroughly enjoying the attention.

 

“ _And_ he’s still a brat!” Seongwoo announces obnoxiously as he raises his glass again, chuckling at Jihoon sitting next to him. “How did the precinct ever handle you?”

 

“Jihoon’s face does everything for him,” Jinyoung rolls his eyes from the corner of the room, but when their eyes meet Jihoon knows the other boy has grown significantly in just a few months. “But I missed you, hyung.”

 

“We all did,” Sungwoon chimes in. “Good job on solving that case – what was it on? Some serial killers?”

 

“Something like that,” Jihoon mutters, not really interested in talking about “work” matters outside of “work”. He reaches for the chips in the middle of the table.

 

There are three knocks on the door before the waiter brings in a glass.

 

“One glass of _‘I missed you’_ for Park Jihoon?”

 

The room only explodes into further laughter.

 

“It’s from Guanlin,” Jihoon says in explanation, accepting the glass from the waiter. “Thank you, you may leave.”

 

The drink is sweet with a tangy end. Just how Guanlin knows Jihoon likes it.

 

“Kid’s still hopelessly in love with you,” Seongwoo shakes his head disapprovingly. “I don’t think that’s healthy.”

 

“Neither do I,” Jihoon admits. “He still thinks I am a young and successful entrepreneur who comes and meet with high end CEOs all the time. I told him I had to disappear because I had an overseas deal in Los Angeles. You have no idea how bad I felt.”

 

“No wonder he kept asking us how you were doing in Los Angeles all the time,” Sungwoon snickers. “He’s a nice kid, maybe you should consider dating him.”

 

Jihoon just laughs and takes another sip of his drink. He knows how to _really_ announce his return. Jihoon digs through his bag and at the very bottom, he feels for a plastic bag and pulls it out.

 

“Stuff’s everywhere,” Jihoon says. “I just hope they don’t notice I took some from the evidence room.”

 

“Sweet,” everyone comments, scrambling to take their turn.

 

They’re all wild animals, honestly.

 

“So, how is _he_?” Seongwoo asks after taking one, his tone implying exactly who Jihoon is thinking about at the moment. Everyone’s ears perk up, more eager for Jihoon to share stories about the internal affairs of the precinct than anything else.

 

Jihoon thinks he feels his face heat up when he shrugs.

 

“Same old, still annoying, still a smart-arse,” Jihoon tries to play it off.

 

“Still handsome?” Sungwoon offers.

 

_Yeah, maybe._

 

“You know, you’ve always been his favourite,” Seongwoo says, smiling through his voice as his fingers trace Jihoon’s collarbone. Jihoon slaps his hands away quickly, Seongwoo has always been touchy whenever he gets even a little high.

 

 _His favourite_ – Jihoon feels chills down his spine just from those two words.

 

“Quit it, Ong,” Jisung chides, finally speaking up from the other end of the room. “You know he doesn’t like that.”

 

“Jihoon?” Seongwoo smiles. “Or _him_?”

 

The silence is enough for Seongwoo to get his answer. He removes his hands from Jihoon promptly and Jihoon relaxes further into his seat, sipping on the drink Guanlin had made him.


	2. new case

“Still hungover?” a cheery voice greets Daniel the next morning. He lifts his head up from his desk, not even bothering to wipe the drool on his table. He could care less about Jihoon seeing him like this.

 

Speaking of the devil, Park Jihoon is shooting his brightest smile at Daniel. He sets down a cup of hot coffee on Daniel’s desk. It smells amazing – definitely not made from the coffee machine in their pantry that too many people hog and slack off. It smells like brewed coffee from down the road. But it doesn’t make sense that Jihoon would go out of his way to bring Daniel coffee this early in the morning.

 

He should know, they are both not morning people.

 

“Shut up,” Daniel’s voice comes out hoarse and gruff. “This is all _your_ fault.”

 

“Me?” Jihoon blinks innocently. “What’d I do?”

 

“You know what you did,” Daniel implies, narrowing his eyes at the other boy while he continues to feign ignorance. Always such a good actor, Park Jihoon. He takes a sip of coffee and sighs when he feels better instantly.

 

As expected of Jihoon, he always knows how to make Daniel feel good.

 

“Thank you,” Daniel smiles gratefully because Jihoon just saved him from a morning migraine, and in no context are those good for anyone.

 

“No problem,” Jihoon chirps, sounding as normal as he can on a perfectly normal day. Only his fingers trail on Daniel’s shoulder a second longer than they should, and his eyes that contain the stars of all the universes combined linger on Daniel for just a while longer.

 

Jihoon smiles, as if he can see through Daniel.

 

“Daniel, Jihoon, break up the sexual tension already, _damn_.”

 

Jaehwan chokes on his water from Jonghyun’s words.

 

“Meeting room – 5 minutes,” Jonghyun just sighs. “Be there, _sober and awake_.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It feels like an adrenaline rush – having Daniel right in the palm of his hands. No matter where they are, no matter what they do, Jihoon always has the upper hand. He smiles contentedly to himself when Daniel’s eyes shift uncomfortably between Jihoon and Donghan – the mysterious and hot detective Jihoon rarely talks to because he’s _scary as fuck_ but would definitely sleep with in a heartbeat.

 

(No feelings involved, of course. Not when he already has feelings for someone else.)

 

It’s a known fact that Jihoon always sits next to Daniel during meetings.

 

Not today, though. Not when Jihoon wants to torture Daniel a little longer.

 

“Sit down, Detective Kang,” Captain Hwang orders when he steps into the room, Jonghyun following close behind him.  Daniel takes an empty seat at the front, clearly unhappy.

 

Daniel’s weak point is that he wears all his emotions on his face – it makes him so easy to read and manipulate to get what Jihoon wants from him.

 

“Jaehwan, what are the updates on the bank robbery from the Gold Digger Robbers?”

 

“We’ve got one suspect located and I think we’ve found their hideout, Sewoon and I will bring the team down after this,” Jaehwan recounts, smiling fondly at his partner.

 

“And Taewoong, any new leads on the break-ins that were reported yesterday?”

 

“Talked to the neighbours and I’m checking up on the new lead I got. We suspect the culprit is the victim’s close relative who has the keys to their house. I’ll be heading down to take their statement later.”

 

 _Blah, blah, blah_. All this meeting talk is boring and useless. Jihoon just sinks further into his chair and wishes this could be over as soon as possible so he can go back to his desk and secretly eat the packet of chips he has hidden in his drawer.

 

“Alright. Thank you for your updates, Team. Now, I’ll be handing over an open case to two very skilful detectives to investigate. Detective Kang Daniel and Park Jihoon will be embarking on mission to shut down the Black Wolves – the biggest mafia gang in our city. Recently, some of their members have been sighted in high-end clubs and we suspect they are doing drug business with other successful businesspeople. We need to shut them down.”

 

Jihoon sits up, now things are starting to get interesting.

 

Even Donghan, who Jihoon is used to showing any lack of enthusiasm for literally anything, looks interested in this case.

 

“Although they will be the sole detectives working on this case, I will require everyone to give them help in everything they need to catch these criminals and put them behind bars for good.”

 

Jihoon smiles when Daniel looks back at him, mouthing the word, “Partners?”

 

“Detective Park, I know this is a huge case, but I believe you’ll have the skills and the bravery to push through. Plus, Detective Kang will be assisting you every step of the way. You two will make an invincible team.”

 

Hwang Minhyun is smiling at Jihoon so sweetly he cannot help but smile back.

 

“It’s an honour, Captain,” Jihoon replies.

 

“Great,” Jonghyun chimes in, handing both Daniel and Jihoon a case file. “You start today. Keep me informed of every part of your investigation and let me know if there is any help you need.”

 

Captain Hwang dismisses everyone from the meeting, leaving only Daniel alone in the room with Jihoon. As much as he would like to think that things are finally going to start picking up his pace, his throat is suddenly very dry and no doubt, there is an ominous feeling in his chest.

 

Nevertheless, Kang Daniel still looks perkier than when Jihoon left him in the morning.

 

“Ready to work your ass off, Detective Park?” he taunts.

 

“More ready than you’ll ever be,” Jihoon never lets Daniel win.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Minhyun told Daniel he would assign a case to both him and Jihoon to work on together, Daniel would have never bet on it being having to shut down an entire mafia gang.

 

(And he has a lot of experience in that area. _Betting_ , that is.)

 

For a moment, Daniel’s head is blank. He doesn’t know what to do for the first time in his career as a detective in a police department. Although everything is biting at him to start looking for leads, there is something in his chest that is preventing him from even opening the case file.

 

He would like to think that Jihoon is taking the news a little better than he is – he’s sure the boy is just happy being assigned to a case with a little more action than the previous one.

 

Park Jihoon has always been like this – hungry for something more.

 

Right now, Daniel is afraid.

 

This mission is too dangerous; for both of them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I told Jonghyun hyung we would be going down to the club they were sighted at last night,” Jihoon finally breaks the silence between them. For three hours, they’ve been fixated on reading through the files, trying their best to find a breakthrough.

 

Or that’s what everyone else thinks.

 

“Let’s go,” Jihoon prompts when Daniel doesn’t say anything, jingling the keys in his hands. “I’ll drive if you’re still feeling hungover.”

 

 _That’s not what I’m worried about, silly_.

 

But Daniel doesn’t say that, he just nods and grabs his gun, following Jihoon out to the car.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

Jihoon worries about Kang Daniel sometimes. More than he likes teasing Daniel and pushing his buttons. Right now, he’s very worried about Kang Daniel. He hasn’t spoken a word ever since news got out that they would work this particular case together.

 

“Huh? Yeah?” Daniel replies, completely out of it.

 

Jihoon decides that this is not the right time to talk about it. The car is most definitely equipped with microphones and camera he can’t even see right now. Even on their uniforms, there are cameras attached – courtesy of Jonghyun a few weeks back.

 

Damn the police and their always upgrading technology.

 

“We’re almost there,” Jihoon says. “Look alive, alright?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thank God, everything is in place when they get there. And when in place, Jihoon means all the security and management briefed about their visit, Guanlin out of the bar, and waitresses ready to answer any pressing questions.

 

All suspicious content should have been removed as well, Jihoon hums as he and Daniel do a quick check of the place. They’ll have to call for a team to do a thorough check through for drugs later on but there is nothing that escapes Jihoon’s eyes.

 

Jihoon collects statements from all the employees there, noting down all their names.

 

“Jihoon?” a voice calls from upstairs; the VIP lounges.

 

“I’m coming!” Jihoon replies, thanking the owner for answering his questions _honestly_.

 

He treads up the staircase he’d stride up exactly nine hours ago.

 

“In here,” Daniel says again.

 

VIP Room 3. Jihoon’s heart drops. What if _they_ dropped something in there- but _they_ wouldn’t have been so careless, right?

 

He pushes the door open hesitantly, only to get pulled in by a strong grip. The next thing he knows is that he’s lying down on the couch he was sitting on yesterday, but this time with the familiar shape of plump lips on his mouth and hands over his clothes, finding some kind of entry point to his skin.

 

All he can say in the moment is, “B-body cam.”

 

He hears the low growl from Daniel, irritated at the minor disturbance.

 

Without even looking, he knows Daniel finds the camera and rips it off his uniform, smashes it on the ground and tangles his fingers through Jihoon’s hair.

 

 _Finally_ , Jihoon smiles into the kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For a while, Daniel is out of it when he looks through the VIP rooms on the upper floor. He knows that Jihoon would have seen to not having anything notable lying around. The walls look strangely familiar to Daniel although he knows he has never stepped foot into this club before.

 

Even the tiles catch his eye. And just when he tells himself that it is a pure coincidence, his eyes catch sight of the table in the third room he enters.

 

Although blurry, his memory never fails.

 

This is where Jihoon had sent him the picture last night, from his burner phone.

 

The sofa is a deep maroon red, one that Daniel can’t miss either. There’s no doubt about it, Jihoon was here last night.

 

Talk about _pure coincidence_.

 

His fingers clench into tight fists thinking about how flushed Jihoon looked in the picture last night. Daniel’s imagination does no good to the situation either – his closest friends could also be his enemies. Where they belonged, they were nothing more than thugs. Jihoon could have-

 

No, he would never do that to Daniel.

 

“Jihoon?” he yells.

 

Well, only one way to find out.

 

He hears Jihoon’s footsteps along the hallway.

 

“In here,” he says again, watching Jihoon’s figure approach.

 

As much as he trusts Jihoon, he doesn’t trust anyone else. It is a cruel world where they come from, and Daniel just wants to remind Jihoon who _he_ should trust in this dark place.

 

For a moment, his judgement is clouded. Seeing Jihoon in his little police uniform does things to Daniel – both good and bad. Being extra careful for three years in the police unit comes crumbling down the moment Jihoon sets foot into the same room as Daniel.

 

He knows he’s missed Jihoon, but he thinks he’s underestimated how much he’s missed having the other boy’s warm body next to his. Their unsaid words are conveyed by passionate kisses that neither of them wants to part from to so as much take a breath.

 

The shirt tucked into Jihoon’s tight belt is annoying, and while Daniel wants to let the animalistic part of him take over to rip Jihoon’s shirt off he knows that time is on his side and instead chooses to deepen their kiss by gently pushing Jihoon’s head towards him.

 

“B-body cam.”

 

Even in such a situation, Jihoon can still think about their safety.

 

It’s ironic, how body cams are supposed to keep police officers and detectives like them safe while they’re on a mission but now those pesky cameras are nothing but a threat to their safety instead.

 

Daniel knows exactly where the body cams are hidden; he’s seen Jonghyun install them before. Without even considering the consequences of his actions, Daniel smashes the mini camera into pieces on the floor with his foot.

 

_There, all taken care of._

 

Jihoon is smiling when Daniel tries to pull on his bottom lip.

 

 _That fucker, he’s been waiting for this the whole time_ , Daniel thinks.

 

Both angry and _very_ turned on that he’s walked right into the trap that Park Jihoon has laid out so nicely for him, he makes sure Jihoon feels every bit of his rage by not letting him get his way, not this time.

 

For a long time in a while, Daniel is in control.

 

Purposely missing Jihoon’s lips to deny him of the pleasure, Daniel laps on Jihoon’s jaw, making sure not to leave any marks because boy that would mean a lot of paperwork and explanation for Captain Hwang. Jihoon tries again to regain control; his hands tugging on Daniel to coerce him into kissing him again. Daniel gives him none of that, choosing instead to pin Jihoon’s wrists down, forcing him to give in and submit for once.

 

“Fuck, _Niel_ ,” Jihoon curses, writhing under Daniel’s grip, and hell if that doesn’t excite Daniel even more.

 

And then, Daniel stops.

 

Jihoon’s head springs up immediately, frowning.

 

“It’s getting suspicious,” Daniel knows he’s wearing that shit-eating grin that Jihoon hates and would punch it off him if it wasn’t going to get him into any trouble. “We should head back and tell Captain Hwang that this was a cold lead. Maybe do more research and see if we can find anything.”

 

Jihoon is out of breath, panting and a little sweaty.

 

Daniel understands, to get no relief after all that he’d been put through must be torturous. But Jihoon has always liked pushing Daniel to his limits, wondering when he’d finally snap and turn into the big, bad wolf that Jihoon likes seeing.

 

“Fuck you,” Jihoon snaps. “I’m leaving you.”

 

How can he leave Daniel when they were never anything in the first place?

 

Daniel knows Jihoon is just saying this out of spite. Still kind of hurts, though.

 

“You might want to stop by the bathroom on the way out,” Daniel grins. “Wouldn’t want anyone here spreading rumours about what happened when we came by, right? They love that shit, don’t they? They’re hyenas when it comes to gossip.”

 

“There won’t be anything to gossip about when I tell them the whole story myself,” Jihoon huffs, straightening his uniform.

 

Daniel helps him style his hair back into place, or he attempts to.

 

“Be my guest.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The car ride back is far more comfortable than the one on the way there. Somehow, it feels like they have solved some things between them, even though no actual words were said in their time together. Other than the very uncomfortable and pressing matter in Jihoon’s pants that he has to sort out on his own later on, his heart feels light.

 

“What are we going to say about the body cams?” Jihoon sighs, looking at the shattered pieces of metal in a sealed plastic bag earlier on.

 

Daniel just laughs.

 

“I’ve got it covered, relax. The police have lots of money, anyway.”

 

“Really?” Jihoon asks, curiosity piqued.

 

“I’ve been here three years, hoon ah,” Daniel chuckles. Jihoon’s face flushes with the familiar use of the pet name, but Daniel doesn’t even seem to have notice it slip out of his mouth.

 

Jihoon just looks down, “You should tell me stories, talk to me more. Maybe then I wouldn’t have to act like I hated you so much. You’re a pain in the precinct, you know? You’re cocky, lazy and- infuriatingly smart.”

 

The last part was a mistake.

 

“It’s for your own good,” Daniel mutters. “We don’t want to get too attached, do we?”

 

Jihoon purses his lips.

 

Who’s to say what’s for his own good and what’s not?

 

He still places his trust in Daniel – the man who had accepted all his flaws and showed him what it felt like to have a family. He showed him how to love and accept love from the people around him. Jihoon has no qualms, none at all, that Daniel only wants the very best for him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“It’s a big operation,” Jihoon says as a form of greeting.

 

This is Seongwoo’s and Sungwoon’s area. He’d come to them first, knowing they would be the most reliable in planning their next steps. The two are counting a big wad of money in their hands, probably from all the work they’ve been doing.

 

Jihoon has been out of the loop too long to ask.

 

“I thought they forgot about us,” Sungwoon hisses. Although he does not show it, Jihoon can tell that the man is a bit rattled by the sudden news of the police suddenly investigating on the Black Wolves again. “We’ve cut down on manpower and all the drug operations, why are they onto us again?”

 

“I don’t know,” Jihoon sighs, equally as frustrated. “Maybe they ran out of cases. That’s how good the police have become.”

 

“Real comforting, Jihoon,” Seongwoo sneers.

 

“Look, I’ll try to convince them that this is a cold case and they should give up,” Jihoon buries his head into his hands. “For now, I think you should all keep a low profile. Business continues as per usual, but don’t do anything too stupid.”

 

“Are these orders from you or _him_?”

 

Jihoon slams his fist onto the table.

 

“Both,” he says before walking out and making sure to slam the door shut.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sometimes Jihoon wonders if it was all worth it.

 

Daniel says it is for the safety of _them_ , but Jihoon thinks otherwise all the time.

 

To know when your enemy is going to strike, you have to first befriend them.

 

 _It’s too dangerous_ , Jihoon had attempted to persuade Daniel before he left three years ago. _It’s not worth it_ , Jihoon had said. _What are you afraid of_ , Daniel had asked. Jihoon had made up a million excuses, _I’m afraid you’ll get hurt, you’ll get found out and thrown behind bars._ Daniel just laughed and stroked Jihoon’s face tenderly, _then you have nothing to be worried about, because I’ll take care of myself._

But really, the thing Jihoon is most afraid of is losing Kang Daniel.

 

 

 

Daniel always asks himself if he is doing the right thing.

 

Jihoon always assures him that _he is_ , but Daniel always thinks the opposite.

 

To ruin other people’s lives, you first have to ruin your own.

 

 _I’m sorry_ , Daniel had cried one night after they had made love in his bed again. _For what_ , Jihoon just asks, wiping Daniel’s tears away with his soft hands. _For taking you away from your life_ , Daniel mutters. Jihoon holds Daniel close, whispering like Daniel’s his entire word: _baby, you saved my life, and I owe it all to you._

 

But really, Park Jihoon is the one who had saved Daniel instead.


	3. playground

“We’re all going for a drink, Kang,” Jaehwan slaps Daniel on his back like he doesn’t know Daniel is surviving on three hours of sleep. He’d attributed it to working on the case in front of everyone else, but only him and a little birdie knows it is because of something else, _someone else._

“Huh?” he groans, blinking a few times.

 

Damn it, it’s already time to get off work.

 

Time really flies when you are pretending to work but you are actually thinking about someone else.

 

“It’s Captain Hwang’s treat,” Jaehwan smiles. “Plus, Jihoon says he’s coming along.”

 

Well, God damn. This man does know how to do a little give and take around here. Daniel pretends to be indifferent as he watches Jihoon chat up Daehwi where everyone is getting ready to leave. Even Captain Hwang has his bag packed, along with Jonghyun.

 

“Not too fast,” Jaehwan grabs him by the ear before he can pounce over to Jihoon like an overeager puppy. “I want all the details by the end of tonight. Or tomorrow morning, if shit gets real.”

 

“Shut up, dweeb,” Daniel just pushes Jaehwan aside.

 

He nudges Jihoon in the ribs.

 

“Finally awake?” Jihoon teases. “Glad to know they’re still paying you for sleeping on the job.”

 

“I wasn’t sleeping,” Daniel feigns ignorance. “I was just daydreaming about you.”

 

Not that it’s a lie.

 

Everyone else pretends to gag.

 

“Alright, break it up, lovebirds. Let’s go drink ourselves silly tonight.”

 

And really, Daniel has to slap himself to make sure that it is really Captain Hwang’s mouth those words come out of and not some alternate universe where his Captain is telling them all to get drunk at the bar tonight. He’s pleased this is not some stupid dream, because other than the free pass to get crazy tonight, Park Jihoon looks especially cute today.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“This seat taken?”

 

Jihoon just smiles, already knowing who it is before he turns around.

 

“They’re playing pool, you know,” Daniel says as he slips into the seat beside Jihoon, cold drink already in his hands. Jihoon makes a mental note to get Daniel a glass of water after another three, or four other drinks down the road because let’s face it, Daniel’s alcohol tolerance is baffling every time.

 

Jihoon just sniggers, “You want me to go and beat them? You know we’ve spent too much time playing pool in our free time that we could probably represent the country as national players.”

 

Daniel laughs out loud like Jihoon had told a really funny joke. Jihoon loves when Daniel laughs like that, it makes him feel all warm and happy inside. And it makes Jihoon feel really appreciated.

 

“Not to be a snitch, but Captain Hwang is drunk again, and he keeps trying to tell that if we ever get together in the future it is all thanks to him,” Daniel says.

 

Jihoon knows it’s a joke. Just casual banter.

 

Why can’t he look past that?

 

He’s feeling a bit lightheaded and bold himself, so he takes the risk.

 

“If only he knew the universe had better plans of bringing us before than he did.”

 

Daniel stays quiet and sips on his drink. Jihoon follows suit.

 

“Can we go somewhere quieter?”

 

Jihoon is unsure as to where this is leading to.

 

“I know a place.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They tell the team that they are retreating back home for the night, and Daniel is going to make sure Jihoon gets a cab home before he leaves as well. Captain Hwang just shoots them a lopsided smile and Jaehwan whistles and hollers incoherently.

 

Unknown to everyone else in the bar, they get into the same taxi.

 

They drop off somewhere in the city where Jihoon recognises a tall building. Although it is more trouble for the both of them, it is worth it when they marvel at the stars in the night sky above them.

 

“You have the best taste,” Daniel compliments.

 

Jihoon just shrugs, “We just both happen to like the night sky a lot.”

 

Daniel takes the first step this time to intertwine their fingers together.

 

 _Warmth_ , Jihoon’s mind registers. _Home_ , his heart says.

 

“You never told me,” Daniel finally says. “No one ever told me.”

 

“What?” Jihoon challenges.

 

“Why you decided to join me,” Daniel explains. “I never requested for any backup. I never asked you for help because I knew it would draw too much attention and we would be found out. No one told me you were coming until you showed up one day in Minhyun’s office as our new recruit. You have no idea how I felt seeing you in the same uniform I wore for three years.”

 

Now that there are no cameras, microphones and eyes on them, they can finally talk.

 

“You have no idea how much I missed you,” Jihoon snaps, suddenly feeling angry again. “You have no idea how I felt… when we left everything at nothing. I wondered if I meant that little to you.”

 

“No, no,” Daniel protests immediately. “You meant everything to me, that’s why I had to do it.”

 

Even if he hates it, tears pool in Jihoon’s eyes as he remembers receiving the news that Daniel had packed and left to go on a strictly undercover mission and they wouldn’t be allowed communication for a long time to maintain his cover.

 

He was angry, betrayed, although he had told Daniel not to take on the mission several times. After all, he’s the only one who dares to tell Daniel all of this.

 

“And my answer is the same,” Jihoon finally says. “I came because I was worried.”

 

Daniel sighs, knowing he cannot and never will win in an argument against Park Jihoon.

 

Jihoon just leans on Daniel’s shoulder and appreciates his presence. They are quiet for a while until their breaths match and Jihoon thinks he can just fall asleep if he has Daniel by his side, because there is where he feels the safest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The moon is bright and big tonight. It almost looks like a giant marshmallow. He would point it out to Jihoon, but he is certain that the other boy is going to fall asleep anytime soon. Gently, he untwines their fingers and wraps his arm around Jihoon’s waist instead.

 

Four years ago, Jihoon was running.

 

He was running away from a store he’d stolen a packet of food from. Seongwoo and Jisung spotted the boy first, pulled him out of sight from the red and blue lights catching up to him and ushered him into their van instead. The boy resisted, punched and kicked and landed a few on both his men’s faces.

 

Daniel wanted to recruit him. Park Jihoon was fiery, full of passion.

 

Maybe that was why he had fallen in love with the boy somewhere along the way as well.

 

Jihoon didn’t see him as a big and scary monster most of his colleagues saw him as – he saw Daniel as just a boy who needed someone to hold him as he slept. And Daniel saw Jihoon as a resilient fighter who was loyal, especially in love.

 

A few times, Daniel had instructed for his men to drop Jihoon off at a prestigious company with a cheque large enough to cover him for half his life. And every time, Jihoon would run back to Daniel and sock him in the face after yelling at him for _having the fucking nerve_ to try and throw him away.

 

Daniel just thought that Jihoon deserved better than to be a low-life, a thug.

 

Jihoon was relentless in the love he showed Daniel.

 

Although they had never put any labels on their relationship, it was clear to everyone else that Jihoon was favoured by Daniel above the rest and no one dared to even say _anything_ about that.

 

“We could work out, you know,” Daniel mumbles, looking at the boy in his arms.

 

If circumstances were different, maybe.

 

Jihoon doesn’t answer, and Daniel thinks that he is sleeping.

 

“Then ask me.”

 

Daniel’s heart stops for a moment.

 

“Why won’t you ask me?” Jihoon asks. “I’ve been waiting for you… every single time. Every day from years ago I’ve been waiting for you to say something. But you- you _always_ leave us at _nothing_.”

 

_I was afraid. Being able to have you also meant that I would have something to lose._

“How much longer?” Jihoon challenges. “How long more do I have to wait for you?”

 

Daniel leans down to give Jihoon a gentle kiss on his forehead. The other boy just accepts it. It must hurt so much, to keep giving in to someone who is too afraid to call Jihoon his own. He doesn’t want to hurt Jihoon any longer.

 

Maybe from now on, Daniel will stop thinking of him and Jihoon as two separate entities.

 

_Maybe, there is a possibility for an “us”._

 

“Not long,” Daniel replies. “If by chance, you are still waiting for me. I want to ask you to stop waiting; I’ve been here all along.”

 

It’s true – from the start and to the end Daniel will always be here for Jihoon.

 

Under the moonlight, they share a kiss numbered somewhere in between their first and last.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Someone’s happy today,” Daniel remarks one morning.

 

“Of course,” Jihoon wriggles his butt cutely. It makes Daniel want to bite him. “Captain Hwang praised me for doing that drug bust last night. I’m officially his favourite detective.”

 

Daniel yawns, bored. He’s not going to let Jihoon win this battle.

 

“You’ll have to get through me first, though?”

 

“Shut up, you two!” Jaehwan remarks from his desk. He’s always such a cockblocker. “God, I don’t know what is more annoying, having to see you two dates or having to see you date. Help us all, Jesus.”

 

Jaehwan is an atheist – knowing that he asked for two deities to help him meant that they must be really getting on his nerves. It pleasures Daniel to no end, really.

 

Jihoon settles into his desk, looking genuinely happy with himself. Either he is really happy, or he is an amazing actor. None of those possibilities would surprise Daniel anymore.

 

“What about you? Help any kid find their lost bicycle?”

 

The thing is, Daniel has been in a bit of a slump. He’s usually very quick in solving cases, but he doesn’t know why things haven’t been looking bright for him recently. All of his intuitions turn out to be wrong and just yesterday, he’d led the team into a completely wrong building. The robbers were in the building beside the one they were in.

 

Talk about embarrassing.

 

For now, he’s being “put on hold” according to Jaehwan.

 

“Brat,” Daniel hisses under his breath.

 

_My brat._

 

“Detective Kang!” Captain Hwang calls from his office. “Can I see you?”

 

Daniel pinches Jihoon’s cheek playfully as he strolls past the other’s desk, taking the opportunity to wink cheekily at him. Jihoon just swats him away.

 

“Close the door behind you and draw the blinds,” Captain Hwang instructs.

 

Wow, this is more serious than he’d thought. Still, Daniel follows suit.

 

“Now… don’t be shocked when I say this,” Captain Hwang puts down all his pens and paper before gesturing for Daniel to sit.

 

“I think that Jihoon has some connections to the mafia. More specifically – the Black Wolf mafia.”

 

_What?_

 

His thoughts are translated into words.

 

“I know it’s crazy,” Minhyun sighs. “But I have some evidence. He’s been meeting up secretly with men in the mafia these few nights, and he keeps two phones with him. _Two phones_ , Detective Kang. Who needs two phones? I think he’s the reason the case regarding the Black Wolf mafia couldn’t ever be solved.”

 

“You stalked him?” is the most important question Daniel can ask at the moment.

 

“I had my suspicions,” Captain Hwang rebuts. “It had to be done. I’m sorry, Daniel.”

 

Oh no, he’s using first name basis. He must be really disappointed.

 

“Shit…” Daniel marvels. “What now, Captain?”

 

Captain Hwang just sighs. It is the first time Daniel has seen his captain look so dejected in years. The last time was when his robot cleaner had spoilt, and they had to replace it with a new one.

 

“What can we do? We have to catch him. I know it’s hard, Daniel. I can’t believe it myself- Jihoon has been an amazing detective and friend to me I can’t imagine how it’s like for you.”

 

_Yeah, you really can’t._

 

Daniel runs his fingers through his hair, racking his brains for a solution.

 

“Tonight,” Captain Hwang decides. “He will meet with some of the mafia members, I’m sure. It has to be done tonight, I cannot drag this on any longer.”

 

Suddenly, Daniel feels numb.

 

“Ok, I understand.”

 

“I’m really sorry, Daniel.”

 

Daniel just takes that as his cue to bow one last time to his Captain before shutting his office door behind him.

 

No _, I’m sorry,_ Captain _._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Free after work tonight?” Daniel smiles at Jihoon.

 

He cannot let this cat out of the bag; everything would be too obvious then.

 

“No,” Jihoon shakes his head. “I need to go home.”

 

That’s code word for something shady, Daniel knows. He curses, Minhyun was right.

 

“Okay,” he ruffles Jihoon’s hair, hopefully to assure the boy that everything is fine.

 

Jihoon just shoots him a death glare.

 

He’s going to be so mad when he finds out that Daniel has been scheming behind his back again. But just one last time, Daniel is going to do everything in his power to protect Park Jihoon.

 

There is no more “you” or “me” – from now on, there is only an “us”.

 

Daniel makes sure to load his gun later that day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sungwoon’s maniacal laughter fills the house. Jihoon also laughs till his stomach hurts, until he can’t even remember what they were laughing about in the first place. He wipes away the tears at the edge of his eyes and smiles at his members.

 

“You guys are losers,” Jihoon shakes his head.

 

In the middle of the table in the room are packets from the drug bust yesterday.

 

Sometimes, drugs do make the night a little better – but he has to remind them all that most of those are for business. He doesn’t think Seongwoo cares anyway looking at how much he has already taken. Seongwoo always goes overboard, really.

 

“What, you don’t think it’s funny watching dogs with short tongues trying to lick their noses?”

 

“I think it’s fucking hilarious but also stupid,” Jihoon admits.

 

They’ve been laughing at a stupid YouTube video for the past 20 minutes.

 

“I just came here to get an update on all of the businesses but all I get is you all laughing over cute dogs,” Jihoon still can’t believe it. Even Jinyoung is joining into this madness.

 

“Chill,” Seongwoo rolls his eyes as someone Jihoon doesn’t even recognise makes a grab at the packets on the table.

 

It’s a free country, Jihoon guesses.

 

“Why are there so many people here today?” Jihoon eyes the unfamiliar figures around the house.

 

They must really be recruiting more people these days. Jinyoung always gets the job done really quickly.

 

“Ah, we’re celebrating,” Seongwoo holds up a whisky glass. “To you – for protecting us from the inside.”

 

Jihoon smiles a little at the compliment.

 

“It wasn’t all me, you know,” he rubs his arms shyly. “Daniel helped too.”

 

“You say his name like it’s something precious,” Sungwoon notes. Jihoon just focuses somewhere else. “Did something happen between you two? I know how he left things with you- I was just wondering if maybe he-“

 

“Yeah I think we’re dating.”

 

Three pairs of eyes blink at Jihoon.

 

Dating, Jihoon thinks to himself dizzily. At least, he thinks that is what they are doing.

 

“Dating…” Seongwoo draws out. “In “police department” context or “ _this_ ” context?”

 

“ _This_ ,” Jihoon confirms. “We’re not dating in that workplace. I think it complicates a lot of things. But this; this is fine. This feels real. Police work feels fake, I don’t want to mix real feelings into there. And… yeah, I think we might be boyfriends now.”

 

Jihoon’s heart flutters as he remembers Daniel asking him that night. He doesn’t think he will ever be able to forget the smile Daniel had on his face when Jihoon had said _yes, absolutely yes_.

 

“That’s… nice.”

 

And nice it really is.

 

Suddenly, the music stops, and the chatter dies down. Immediately, Jihoon’s sense of danger heightens, watching as people scramble upstairs and grab their weapons; always ready to attack. Someone sweeps the drugs off the table at the speed of light.

 

“What the hell,” Jihoon hisses.

 

Before anyone can say anything, the front door gets busted open and in comes a familiar face – and he’s not alone.

 

“All of you – freeze! Or we’ll start shooting.”

 

Shit.

 

It’s the police.

 

Captain Hwang still leads his team as dashingly and confidently as Jihoon remembers. They lock gazes, and Jihoon knows that his identity has been blown a long time ago; Hwang Minhyun doesn’t even look surprised to see him here. Behind the Captain stands a whole team from the department and Jihoon thinks his heart falls.

 

There’s no way; they’re outnumbered.

 

“Put your hands where we can all see them,” Minhyun instructs, already starting to handcuff the nearest member.

 

Jihoon exchanges eye contact with his friends and sees Seongwoo slowly reaching for the gun behind his back.

 

Not now, Jihoon thinks. They cannot get caught now.

 

Not when everything was just starting to go his way.

 

“Detective Park,” Minhyun’s dark orbs meet Jihoon’s. He grabs onto Jihoon’s wrist tightly, a side that Jihoon is unfamiliar with. Deep down, he’s always had some genuine respect for the Captain for always being so quick-witted and smart; until it becomes Jihoon’s downfall.

 

“Captain,” Jihoon just smiles.

 

Never let them get to you.

 

He’s going to figure something out. He’s not going to let anyone of them get brought back to the station tonight. He cannot imagine how Daniel would react to this.

 

“I always thought it was suspicious,” Minhyun says, cuffing Jihoon’s hands together in one swift movement and digging into his pocket, revealing another packet containing the same white substance. “How some of the evidence always seemed to disappear. And I thought it was funny, how all of the witnesses and leads that you followed up on never seemed to lead to anything substantial. You were one of our best detectives, too. There was no way you would leave a case open.”

 

“Unless, of course,” Minhyun continues. “You were part of the case.”

 

“You got me,” Jihoon says in mock frustration.

 

“Jihoon,” Minhyun tips Jihoon’s chin up to face him. “You should be sorry – especially to Daniel.”

 

Jihoon wishes he could wipe that smirk off Minhyun’s face with his fists right now.

 

“What should he be sorry for, Captain?”

 

Everything happens at once, more people barge into the house, some Jihoon recognises and some unfamiliar faces, all wielding a gun in their hands – except they are facing the police. Above all, Jihoon recognises one face.

 

He smiles at Minhyun.

 

“You’re right, I’m sorry, Captain.”

 

“Drop all your weapons,” Daniel instructs, holding a gun to Minhyun’s head. “The entire team.”

 

Anyone could see that they have the police outnumbered, by far. Jihoon doesn’t know where Daniel could find all these men from but one thing is for sure: his connections have never been doubted by anyone in the gang.

 

“Detective Kang-“

 

“Drop it, Cap,” Daniel’s voice is stern, commanding, all intended to put the police Captain in his rightful place. Jihoon almost feels sorry for Minhyun when his expression turns into one of betrayal and anger.

 

“Weapons on the floor,” Minhyun says, and the men in uniforms immediately follow.

 

The police – they are brave, but also cowardly.

 

Daniel strolls over to Jihoon leisurely. Something inside of Jihoon’s chest stirs in excitement. The smell of a strong cologne lingers on the striped shirt hanging over the man’s broad shoulders. No more blue uniform, no more body cameras. This is the Kang Daniel Jihoon really knows.

 

“Hey,” Daniel greets Jihoon, as if nothing is wrong. It feels like everyone in this room is just waiting for Daniel to give the signal for everything to be cut loose, and for chaos to set in.

 

Anxiety and tension hangs in the air as Daniel unlocks Jihoon’s handcuffs with keys of his own.

 

-And he kisses Jihoon in front of everyone in the room.

 

It’s not a casual, soft or innocent kiss. No, it’s a kiss that tells everyone watching (and he knows everyone is watching) that they are each other’s; no one will ever stand in between them. Jihoon slips his tongue professionally into Daniel’s mouth when he elicits a quiet groan from the other man by running his fingers over Daniel’s chest- as a sneak peek for later.

 

“Thanks for coming,” Jihoon smiles when they decide to stop putting up a show for everyone.

 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Daniel hums, intertwining their fingers.

 

“You two won’t get to run far,” Minhyun swears, held back by two of Daniel’s men.

 

“Captain, I hid under your nose for _three years_. What makes you think you can find me _now_ ; when I have the whole world as my playground?”

 

God, Jihoon lives for cocky Kang Daniel.

 

“Ready?” Daniel nods than Jihoon.

 

“More ready than you’ll ever be,” Jihoon chirps.

 

Daniel gives the signal, and gunshots fill the place. People start to run, and Jihoon follows Daniel out of the house, their hands never leaving the other’s. Jihoon misses this – the adrenaline pumping in his veins at the mere thought of getting caught, yet never falling into the trap. His heart thumps, and he glances around; more than pleased to know that his friends are right beside him.

 

Even while they are running from the police, they are still dorks who salute at Daniel.

 

“It’s great to finally have you back, Boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you, thank you, thank you if you've made it to the end!!!
> 
> do leave a comment or hmu on twitter if you liked this even a little :D
> 
> i know it's been a long time since i posted but after my exams i'll be free for a month and a half so expect many things in sep-oct!! but until then please take care of yourselves <3
> 
> love, bapaldeul (chul)


End file.
